


Pink

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: When Supergirl gets sent to Scotland to find out what crashed into Earth and finds a strange substance, she brings it back to the DEO. Unknowingly, she had already been affected by it. Affected in a way she didn’t really mind. She didn’t mind at all.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a lot/anything in a while so this is something I'm proud of for making. Enjoy!

When the DEO had called to have Kara go on a mission to Scotland, she hadn’t questioned it. They often had the Kryptonian go to the other side of the world so Scotland really wasn’t that big a deal. If anything, it was calming in a way. Less people, less traffic, less crime to stop and less danger. She was flying through the cold European air when she saw a crater in the landscape. It wasn’t big but due to the pink light coming out of the hole in the ground, she knew she was where she needed to be. The superhero landed a small distance removed from the crater. Slowly approaching the pink light, she wondered what it could be. It was obviously alien but Supergirl had no idea if it was a ship, a strange meteorite or something else. When she got close enough to look in, the blonde saw there was nothing in the hole in the ground. Well, nothing but a little pink rock. She picked it up and looked at it. It didn’t look like much. And then she recognised the shape. It looked exactly like Kryptonite, only this piece was pink and it somehow didn’t hurt her. It actually didn’t have any effect on her. She knew there was a version of Kryptonite that robbed her kind of their powers so Kara tried to fly. Seeing as she was going up a couple of feet, this wasn’t what she thought it was. Supergirl decided to take the rock to the DEO so they could take a look at it.

**_A few days later_ **

Kara was at her apartment when she got a phone call from her sister, Alex. The director of the DEO had been researching the rock she had brought in for the past few days. When her phone rang, the blonde looked at it and picked up after licking some cheesy puff dust off her thumb and index finger. It was late at night and she had been watching tv while waiting for news back. She hadn’t even been to work in case it was indeed Kryptonite and it had some effects. “Alex? Any news yet?”

Alex sat down on a chair in her apartment. She had just gotten the report back and wanted to let Kara know immediately. “Hey, Kara. Yeah, I just took a look at the report.” She sighed softly. “It’s Kryptonite. We have no idea why it’s pink or what it does but we’ve run tests on anything we could in these past few days. Nothing. Maybe it’s only affecting Kryptonians? Have you had anything yet?” She was worried about her sister. Who knew what the Kryptonite would be doing to her?

Kara sighed. They didn’t know what it did yet. At least they were sure about it being Kryptonite. Pink Kryptonite. Kal, or Clark for people here, had told her about every version of Kryptonite he’d seen. Pink wasn’t one of them. “No, I haven’t felt anything yet. I’ve just stayed home and watched tv to be sure it wasn’t something dangerous. But I’ll go out tomorrow, go back to work, see how that goes.” She smiled at the thought of being back at Catco. Of being back as Supergirl.

Alex put the documents on her kitchen counter and took her keys. “Do you want me to come over? So we can spend some time. I just figured you missed people around. What do you say?” She took her jacket and put the device on speaker phone so she could hear her sister while she got ready to leave. She was tying her shoelaces when her sister answered her.

Kara sat up a bit with a blanket wrapped around her legs. She yawned. Even though the blonde hadn’t been outside in a few days and she hadn’t done anything but watch tv and sleep, she was tired. Really tired. Maybe that was what pink Kryptonite did. “Actually, Alex, I’m pretty tired and tomorrow’s a big day. I think I might just head to bed. See you tomorrow?”

Alex let go of her shoe and took her phone. She turned the speaker phone off and put the device against her ear again. “Are you sure? I mean, yeah, maybe that’s best. I’ll see you tomorrow. Come by the DEO after work so we can run some tests on you.” She smiled and after getting confirmation from her sister, the brunette hung up. She put her phone on the couch and laid down to watch a movie.

**_The next day_ **

Kara woke up early. She couldn’t help but smile when she flew up a bit out of her bed and got in her suit. This was going to be her first day as Supergirl that week and she couldn’t wait. As soon as her blue-red-yellow suit was on, the Kryptonian flew out of her window, feeling a soft breeze hit her face. With closed eyes, she went up into the skies until her super hearing caught screaming. The superhero flew down fast and landed on the asphalt. She looked around and saw a man running away into an alleyway leaving a woman behind. When the citizen saw Kara, she pointed at him. “My purse!” was all she needed to storm after him. Appearing in front of the criminal, she folded her arms in front of her chest. “I take a break for a couple of days and people already forget this town is protected by me?” She took the purse back with a smile. “Bye now.” Helping the people of National City. That’s why Kara started being Supergirl.

From the big window of her office, Lena Luthor looked out onto the city. She was focusing on one street. A street where a woman was getting mugged. A street where that woman got her purse back by none other than Supergirl stepping in to help her. Supergirl, the big hero of National City, the Kryptonian everyone in the city needed, her best friend. The woman had a little smile on her face when she turned around and sat back down on her chair. She typed something on her computer but soon felt like she wasn’t alone anymore. With a bit of a bigger smile, she turned around and saw her alien best friend. “Come in, it’s open.”

Kara had seen Lena standing at the window when she looked up into the big blue sky after getting thanked by the woman whose purse she had retrieved from the criminal. She flew up and closed up to the woman’s building. Of course Lena Luthor knew she was there, even though she hadn’t landed or made a sound yet. Supergirl opened the window and stepped into the office, sitting down on the chair she usually sat in.

The Luthor looked over at her friend. She couldn’t help but smile at the blonde. Kara, Supergirl, whatever identity she wore, she was perfect. There was nothing she didn’t love about the superhero and the reporter. Love, because Lena Luthor was in love. Love, because Kara Danvers was amazing and saw her for who she really was and not just Lex Luthor’s sister. Love, because her best friend was the best friend she could ever ask for. “So, what brings the famous Supergirl to my office? Aren’t you supposed to be on a vacation of sorts?” 

Kara saw her friend and it was like she saw her for the first time. Like she had never truly seen her until this very moment. As if before that moment, they hadn’t truly met yet. She felt the urge to hold her hand out and say  _ “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers.”  _ but resisted because she knew she’d sound stupid. “Well, I decided today was as good a day as any to come back. Plus, I missed the field and my best friend.” The blonde giggled softly and looked down. Her hand went up as if she was going to adjust her glasses until she realised she was in her Supergirl costume. 

Lena could feel a soft change in temperature in her cheeks. A light heat crawled up from her neck to her pale skin. She doubted Kara meant missing her in the way she had missed her. After all, the blonde had called her her best friend. Nothing more. When the Kryptonian aimed her face down and looked especially cute, all Lena could do was smile. “You look really good, Kara. I mean, you always do, but you seem good. Are you?” The brunette had worked with Alex and the DEO to investigate what the pink Kryptonite could’ve done to the blonde and her species so this was more than a friend checking up on her very cute friend. This was also a check-up, like one she’d get at the doctor.

Kara lifted her shoulders. “I haven’t really had anything change to me. Well, maybe one thing but I doubt that’s it.” She looked into Lena’s eyes. “I mean, I don’t really mind the change so-” She got caught off by Luthor letting her hair loose. “I don’t mind at all.” She gulped and smiled sheepishly. “I started, um, getting an interest in women instead of men. I first noticed when I was watching a new tv show and I saw one of the female characters. Thought she was pretty cute, in a way that’s more than what I used to use cute for.” The blonde blushed a bit. She hadn’t even told Alex this.

Lena’s mouth opened a bit. This was not an effect she had thought of when Alex first came to her to talk about a pink kind of Kryptonite. If she was honest, she had always felt something more for the blonde. The CEO of L-Corp got up from her chair and walked over to her best friend. She sat down on the seat next to the blonde. Lena got closer. “Tell me, Kara, does this feel better than it would’ve before you came in contact with the pink Kryptonite?” She laid her hand on one of Supergirl’s cheeks. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on the girl’s lips. To her, it felt like the best kiss she’d ever shared with anyone. She could only hope the cutest blonde she had ever met felt the same. Before pulling back, the brunette deepened the kiss a little bit by getting slightly closer.

Kara was surprised by the kiss, to say the least. She never would’ve guessed this would’ve been the outcome of coming in contact with a pink rock. When Lena’s amazingly soft lips touched herself, the blonde’s eyes jumped open wide. That was until she realised she loved the feeling. She loved the feeling of the Luthor’s lips on hers. She was madly in love with Lena and she had only found out minutes ago. As soon as this thought came into her mind, the Kryptonian kissed her best friend back. Her hand cupped the woman’s cheek and she smiled when the kiss got deepened. After, she looked into Lena’s eyes. “I definitely loved that.” If anyone would’ve seen Kara at this time and was asked to describe her, there would’ve only been one thought possible: a blushing mess. “Can I take you out? Tonight?” She looked at Lena, hoping the kiss was more than a test to her.

There it was. The blush that had appeared on Kara’s face now started crawling up the brunette’s neck, moving up to her pale cheeks, giving them more colour than they had ever had. As she tried to find the right words to accept without screaming  _ “Yes!” _ , the CEO saw Supergirl getting up. She stood up and held onto her friend’s hand. “Wait. I would love to go on a date with you, Supergirl. But I’m paying.” She winked and looked into the blonde’s eyes. “Believe it or not, I’ve had a thing for you since the moment we met. Both of you.”

Kara stood up, disappointed by not getting a reaction. That was until Lena took her hand and told her they were on for a date. A real date. If she hadn’t been so good at holding back her emotions, she surely would’ve picked her best friend up in the air and flown right to a romantic restaurant somewhere on the other side of the world, just so they could be alone. Instead, the Kryptonian simply wrapped her arms tightly around the girl she admired so much. It felt like a dream. Yes, it was only possible because she came in contact with pink Kryptonite a few days ago, but she had never been this happy.

Lena buried her face in Supergirl’s neck. She smiled, she was happy even though she knew her feelings could be reversed. With just one touch of the pink Kryptonite, Kara’s feelings for her would be gone. As if they never existed. The thought was scary. Too scary. Lena pulled back a bit so she could look into her girlfriend’s, if she could even call her that at this point, eyes. “Kara, I can’t lose you. Not now. Not like this. If you’re planning to reverse this, touch the pink Kryptonite again, go back to the way you were… I can’t go on a date with you.”

The blonde shook her head immediately. “If going back to the way I was means losing you, I don’t want it. Not even for a second.” She closed her eyes and kissed her cheek. “I’m never leaving you. The piece I found was the only I’ve ever seen. I asked Clark and he had never even heard of pink Kryptonite. I’m having Alex destroy the sample so I can never go back.” She took the brunette’s hand and put it on her chest. “Forever yours.” She looked outside upon hearing a scream. “I have to go but I’ll see you tonight? For our date?”

Lena smiled and leaned her forehead against Kara’s before she had to go. “Thank you. Now go save the world, or at least a couple of people.” She nodded to the window. “Go be the hero everyone loves. And then you can come back and be the woman I adore.” She watched Supergirl fly out of the window and decided to get back to work. The only difference between that moment and before was that in that moment, Lena’s heart was beating faster than it had ever done. Her smile was almost too big to fit on her face. For the first time in a while, she was able to say she had all she wanted without lying. Simply put, she was happy.

**_That evening_ **

Kara was nervous. More nervous than she had ever been for a date. Hell, she had never been this nervous for anything. She really liked Lena and she didn’t want to mess any of it up. When she walked up to the restaurant they had decided on, a quiet place so they could have some privacy while talking, she checked her watch. There were still ten minutes of free time before Lena would be arriving. The blonde looked at a window and used it as a mirror. She straightened her red blouse and made sure her blue skirt was still in place. Her shoes matched the blue piece of clothing. To calm herself, Kara closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In. Then two gentle hands placed themselves on her shoulders and a chin rested on the right one. Without even opening her eyes, she knew who it was. A smile formed on her face. “Hey Lena.”

Lena smiled when she heard her name come out of Kara’s mouth. She loved the way she said it, even though everyone else said it exactly the same way. She loved how even without opening her eyes, the woman still knew it was her who was holding onto her arms. “Hey Kara.” The taller woman slowly lifted her chin. “Ready to go inside?” She was wearing a beautiful black dress that fit her really well. She gently took the blonde’s hand. It was soft and Lena loved the way their hands fit each other.

The Kryptonian looked over her shoulder at the woman and smiled. She nodded at Lena taking her hand. She held it. “Yeah, let’s go inside.” The blonde turned to the door and started walking with her fingers interlocking with the Luthor’s. As her fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the door handle and pulled the glass entrance open, she felt some resistance from her other side. When the Kryptonian looked back, all she saw was a smiling Lena Luthor looking up at her. “What?” The blush she had worn on her cheeks earlier that day was back and her face matched her blouse.

Lena looked up at Kara with a big smile. “Nothing. I just, don’t really feel like going to a restaurant anymore. Mind if we go to my place, have dinner there and cuddle up for a movie?” She pulled the blonde closer and brought her close enough for their noses to almost touch. “I really just want to be alone with you because you’re amazing and I don’t want anyone to have the opportunity to interrupt our date.” She leaned in but ducked away in time to kiss the girl’s cheek instead of her lips. 

Kara leaned against the CEO of L-Corp and smiled sheepishly. She nodded quickly and blushed even more than before when Lena’s lips touched her cheek. The blonde took hold of her friend’s (Or was it girlfriend’s now?) hand before turning to where she knew the apartment was. As they walked, her phone went off a couple of times. She had put it on vibrate so no one could interrupt her date with her wonderful friend (or girlfriend). When they got to Lena’s enormous apartment, the Kryptonian decided to check it anyway. Five missed calls from Alex. Maybe it was important. “Lena, I have to get a call from Alex. Don’t worry, I’ll ask her to handle it with J’onn if it’s something serious.” She walked out onto the hallway and called her sister back.

Alex had called Kara more times than she had ever needed to before her sister picked up. She didn’t know what she was up to or what had happened to her. The brunette was on her way to the blonde’s apartment when she got a call. When her sister’s picture lit up the screen, her thumb couldn’t click the green phone fast enough to accept the call. “Kara. Are you ok? I was just on my way to come check on you. Why didn’t you pick up?”

Kara looked through a crack between the door and the wall to Lena with a smile. She saw her date set up a table with a candle and a bottle of wine to share. “Hey Alex. Sorry. I know I should’ve picked up my phone but I’m on a date with Lena.” The blonde suddenly realised she hadn’t even told her sister about the effect the pink Kryptonite had had on her. She hadn’t told her about how she was into girls now and didn’t want it to change because she loved Lena. 

Alex stopped walking. She had been slowing down when she heard Kara’s voice, knowing she was fine, but this stopped her. She never imagined her sister liking girls at all, let alone go on real dates with them. She shook it off, figuring this was just something the blonde had kept from her for a while. “Right, sorry. Well, I just had to call you to tell you new test results came in. The pink Kryptonite was fake. It wasn’t Kryptonite. We don’t know what it was yet but the reason you felt no effects was because there weren’t any.”

Kara was stunned. If the pink Kryptonite really wasn’t Kryptonite, that meant all of her feelings for Lena had been there since the start. It meant they didn’t have to destroy a rock to ensure her future with the Luthor. It meant all of her feelings were real, rock or no rock. “I have to go, Alex. Talk to you later.” Without letting her sister say bye, she hung up and walked back inside. The blonde closed up to Lena and surprised her with a kiss. “I’m yours forever.”


End file.
